peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tai Pan
Tai and Agumon takes Queen Elsa, Sora, Biyomon, Jean, Tuff, Nadia, King, Tiff, Kirby, Umi, Shun, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Pete and his band of naughty pirates. This is dedicated to the late Anton Yelchin and Dom DeLuise, the voices of Shun Kazama and Itchy Itchiford respectively, who died from a car accident in June 2016 and from kidney failure in May 2009 respectively. Peter Pan: Tai Kamiya (Digimon) Extra with Tai: Agumon (Digimon) Tinker Bell: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (She’s the main Tinker Bell who gets jealous) Extras with Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (They get along with Elsa and Sora and so will Rainbow Dash eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Queen Elsa (Frozen) Extras with Elsa: Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon (Digimon) (They will be Tai and Agumon’s love interests respectively) John Darling: Jean Raltique (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Michael Darling: Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extras with Jean and Tuff: Nadia La Arwall, King (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water), Tiff, and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Babysitters: Umi and Shun Kazama (From Up on Poppy Hill) (They go with them) Nana Darling: Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven) (They go with them too) Mary Darling: Toshiko Takenouchi (Digimon) George Darling: Haruhiko Takenouchi (Digimon) Captain Hook: Pete (Kingdom Hearts 2) Mr. Smee: Demidevimon (Digimon) Extras with Demidevimon: Hamegg (Astro Boy), Impmon (Digimon), and Axel (Kingdom Hearts) (Impmon and Axel will turn good at the end because they hate being pirates and being pushed around like punching bags) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: A young Plesiosaurus (OC character) Pete’s pet: Piranha Plant (Super Mario Bros. franchise) (He won’t fight back against the young Plesiosaurus because it bit him while eating Pete’s left foot) Lost Boys: The Lost Colored Yoshis (Yoshi’s Story) Tai's Mentors: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles (Disney), Fluttershy, and Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tiger Lily: Zakuro Fujiwara/Renee Roberts (Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power) (In her Mew Mew form) Indian chief: Ryo Shirogane/Elliot Grant (Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power) Indians: The Tokyo Mew Mew Good Guys (Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power) Mermaids: Nanette Manoir (Angela Anaconda), Stephanie, Kitty (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race), Shanti (The Jungle Book 2), Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), and Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Pirates: Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz), Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), Hacker, Buzz, Delete (Cyberchase), Clayton (Tarzan), General Grievous (Star Wars), Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.), and Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) Pirate that gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) (He'll get eaten by the Piranha Plant as punishment for calling Pete a Fat Catfish) Opening/Meet the Takenouchi Family and friends Meet Tai Kamiya/You can fly Captain Pete, his pirates, and the young Plesiosaurus/Vengeance The Lost Colored Yoshis/Rainbow Dash banished Following the leader/Captured by the Mew Mew Tribe Mermaids/Rescuing Zakuro/Renee Pete's new plot/Oh, my mysterious lady What makes the Mew Mew cute/Pete tricks Rainbow Dash What a mother means/Captured by Pete and his pirates Rescue/Final battle (Tai Pan version) The return home/Ending (Tai Pan version) Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (Tai Pan version) I won't grow up (Deleted song) (Tai Pan version) Category:Fan Fiction